


Silent Tears

by Mycreativewritings



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Gen, I feel so bad, I'm so sorry, Please Don't Kill Me, Poor Dean, This contains a lot of abuse, his father is an ass, where is the mother?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycreativewritings/pseuds/Mycreativewritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent tears, every night. Dean sobbed himself to sleep after another beat up by his so called dad. He told no one, not even his cast mates and friends. But they know something is up. Dean has been acting strange and they are worried about him. Never were they  prepared for the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this, please don't kill me:( I feel so bad for Dean, but I just, I, I have no excuses.

The door slammed shut and Dean's eyes widened. He jumped up from his chair and started looking around him in panic. No place to hide, no place safe.

The table.

Without wasting another second, Dean ducked and crawled under the dining table. He crawled up in a ball, holding his knees pressed against his chest.

He was shaking, couldn't control his breath. Away, he wanted to be somewhere else.

Somewhere far from that man. That man that hurt him day by day.

Fear. Scared of the unknown.

It was no unfamiliar feeling for Dean. Every night in pain, every night he would fall asleep, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Every day, coming back from set, Dean would fear for everything. That man, waiting on him at home, angry at everything he does.

Dean would feel the hand hitting his face, tighten around his arm, he felt the elbow in his stomach, he would feel the shaking, he felt the man grabbing both of his arms, shaking him and yelling at him, telling how worthless he was.

Mum? Dean couldn't call out for help. She was long gone. When she found out what that man really was. When his true colours showed. When he had beaten Dean until he had lost conscious.

Dad? Dad was no more. He was no longer a father to his son. He was the monster, the monster in his closet, under his bed.

He was the scary man you would see on TV. The man that would enjoy you in pain.

Dad, dad got home.

Dean felt the tears already forming in his eyes. He had no hope anymore. Why trying to deny everything when you know it will go wrong?

He crawled further back till he hit the wall with his back. He saw black boots appear in front of the table. He swallowed away the lump in his throat, hoping his dad would let it slip for tonight.

He was wrong.

His father suddenly ducked and lifted up the blanket on the table. Dean hitched his breath and the tears fought their way to the world. "Please no more, dad. Please, not tonight." He begged as he saw the tears hitting the ground with a lot of noise.

"Do you want to see your mother cry? Do you want her to know how weak you are?" His father grabbed his leg and dragged him from underneath the table.

Dean's tears got more as he tried to break free. His nails dug into the table, hoping to get strength out of it.

His dad pulled.

Dean let go.

And the neighbours saw more shadows of the father abusing his son. Again they heard Dean's cries for help.

Again, they closed the curtains, not able to watch or hear it.

Another night filled with skin hitting skin and screams of fear and pain.

* * *

 

One black eye. How was he going to cover that up? His back was filled with the wounds his dad gave him last night. The bruises on his upper arms were disgusting, even for Dean. But he was able to hide them.

But the black eye. It was too big, too black and blue to be covered by foundation. What-

"Deano, you need to hurry up. Peter wants to start."

Dean slightly jumped at the sudden voice. He looked up at the mirror and saw it was Aidan.

The curly haired lad had his head around the door, long hair from Kili around his face.

'I-I'm coming.' Dean choked, trying too hard not to show the bruise.

Too late.

Aidan's eyes grew wide when he noticed the black eye in the mirror: "Dean, what happened to your eye?! Are you alright?"

Aidan opened the door fully and walked up to Dean. He reached out to touch it, but Dean turned away. Aidan pulled back and bit his lip: "I'm sorry, Dean. What happened?' Dean looked back and said in a small voice: ''I-I walked into a door yesterday." Aidan raised an eyebrow and asked: "You sure? Are you alright?" Dean quickly nodded: "Don't worry about me"

_But please worry about me_

"I'll be fine. Go, Peter is waiting."

Aidan patted him on his shoulder and said: "If you need any help, I'm here."

Aidan sent him a smile and said before going through the door: "You should let that cover up, mate. And maybe some ice?" Dean simply nodded and Aidan left.

Dean turned back and looked at himself in the mirror. All he saw was a helpless man. Not even a man. A boy, reaching out for help.

_You should tell them. They'll save you._

But Dean couldn't. He just couldn't bring the words over his lips. He couldn't say it.

_My dad abuses me. He hurts me every day, he breaks me every time._

And not only that. His father would hit him more when he found out Dean told anyone about it.

No. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't. He didn't want to feel more pain.

He had to, just, live with it. No other way around it.

Dean took a deep, shaking, breath and laid his hand on the mirror. He looked at himself and the black eye.

_Please help me._

Dean pulled back and sighed. He turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

 

"Dean! There you are! Oh my! What happened to your eye?!' Peter's exclamation made the rest of the cast turn around.

Dean had never heard so many gasps at once.

"Deano! Are you okay?!" "Mate, that is the biggest black eye I have ever seen!" "Who did this to you?!"

"Guys! Let Dean sit down!" Peter shouted, calming down everybody. Dean glared up and said in a silent voice: "It's nothing." He sat down next to Aidan and looked down.

"This isn't 'nothing', Dean. What happened?" Jed asked, not having Dean's poor attempt of letting it slip away.

"Poor guy walked into a door yesterday. Didn't you, Dean?" Aidan spoke up, much to Dean's relief. He knew Aidan didn't believe him when he told him, yet he helped him out.

"I did." Dean said, looking up again. The cast started grinning. "Idiot you are. Get some ice on that and let someone fix it. Fili can't have a black eye already.' Peter said, ever the delicate one.

Dean nodded and sighed in relief. He did feel Aidan's eyes burning in his back like fire and once again, Dean's conscious told him to tell Aidan about everything.

And once again, Dean ignored it.

* * *

 

The day was over rather quick. Too quick for Dean's liking. He'd rather walk around like Fili for the rest of the night than to go home.

Everything but that.

He carefully took off the costume, making sure nobody would walk in and see the bruises and marks.

He succeeded and quickly dressed himself. He walked out of the trailer and met his cast members.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, slowly walking down the steps. "We want you to feel better again so we decided to take you out for a drink." James said, the rest nodding along.

Oh, how badly he wanted to go with them. Having a night out. No worries or pain.

But he knew he couldn't. His father would be pissed at him. Double the pain. No, more pain was not bearable for him.

"I'm sorry, I can't come. I have other plans." Dean made up at the spot. "Oh come on, you never join. Just for tonight wouldn't hurt right?' Graham spoke up.

If you only knew.

"N-No, I really can't come, my dad-"Your dad will understand. Come on, Dean. Tonight and tonight only. After that, we won't bother you again." Aidan grinned.

 _My dad wouldn't understand it all_.

"You don't understand, I really can't come." Dean said. "Don't you want to hang out with us? Is that it?" Adam suddenly asked. "No! No, that's not it! Not at all! I love hanging out with you lot, but-"Than what's the problem? No excuses, Dean. You are coming. And it is all on us.' Stephen grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

Dean wanted to protest, but the pain in his arm was too much. The arm was filled with bruises and Stephen didn't know. He couldn't say a word without fearing he would scream out in pain.

* * *

 

The night turned out being a lot of fun, but Dean couldn't stop fearing for his dad. For his life.

His worries were not for nothing. As soon as he steps inside the house, he is met by yelling and shouting from his father.

The man threw Dean against the wall and started hitting him in his face. Then he dropped him and started kicking him. Dean tried to protect himself by curling up in a ball, but that didn't help.

His father pulled him up and pinned him in a chair. He grabbed a flatiron and moved it to Dean's stomach. Dean started protesting, struggling, crying. Nothing prevented him from getting hurt.

The flatiron got on his stomach and he screamed. The pain wasn't even human anymore. It was far above maximum pain.

And the neighbors had another night filled with screams and pain.

* * *

 

The next day, Dean was in too much pain to cover anything. His face was black and blue, you could see his arms and even legs. His neck was just as bad. Only the ironmark was not visible. But boy, the pain was unbearable.

Dean limped himself on set and tried to act normal. Of course it didn't work.

"Bloody hell, Dean! What the fuck happened?!" Graham exclaimed, seeing Dean's state. Dean just sent him a glare, bit his lip and sat down. Everybody looked at him, the worries were big, Dean  could just sense it in the room.

"Dean? Please tell us what happened, we want to help." Richard said and laid his hand on Dean's arm. Dean flinched and Richard pulled back immediately. "I'm okay. I'm okay, I swear." Dean squeaked and tried to stop his voice from shaking. They wanted to go on, but that very moment, Peter called out for them.

Dean pulled himself up, trying not to show his arms. His face had already caused too much attention. He wrapped one arm around his stomach as he pushed his hand on the couch.

He fell back and hissed in pain. Aidan turned around when he heard the sound and rushed over to Dean. "Are you sure you're okay?" Aidan asked, worried about his friend.

Dean managed to nod, trying not to show any signs of pain: "I'm okay. You can go, Aid. I'll be right behind you." "Just tell me-"I will, just go, Aid." Dean cut off Aidan before he had the chance to offer Dean his help. Aidan sent him a worried glare and nodded.

Dean waited till he was sure Aidan couldn't hear him anymore and tried to push himself up again. He  laid his hand on the back of the couch and started pushing. The bruises made it almost impossible but he suddenly stood straight.

He turned to the door and tried to walk out as casual as possible. It was more like shuffling, but it was the closest to walking he could get. The weird faces he got from some of the crew he just ignored.

Once he got on set, people tried to help him into his costume. Dean, however, refused to let them help him, afraid they might see the bruises and marks. He put on the costume himself but let them help him into his boots.

He tried to get through the day by ignoring the pain as much as possible. He tried to make it unnoticeable and hoped for people not to start asking questions.

But he did get worried glares from the rest of the cast and Peter himself. He had to fight in one scene but his moves were small and it was like he was made of glass. He sometimes stopped for a second, no longer, hissed and continued.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Dean quickly changed, he had to get home as fast as possible. Only to make up for the fact he was ‘very’ late last night. His father wanted him home immediately. And Dean felt pathetic. He was a grown man, beaten down by his own father, made to listen to his harsh words. It was just sad, Dean always thought.

He grabbed his bag and wanted to leave, but the voices of his cast mates stopped him from moving. “Dean.” He slowly turned around, keeping the bag in his hands. Behind him were Aidan, Richard, Graham and Adam. They were out of costume and had a very serious glare resting over their faces. Dean feared the worst and looked up at them.

“We need to talk.” Richard said, looking at Dean, waiting for a reaction.

 _We need to talk_.

Dean was always afraid this would happen. They surely thought of him as a weak little bird who had fallen out of his nest. No parents, no home, no idea what to do. Alone in the world, only because he had fallen down.

But maybe he was. He was a broken baby bird, no parents, no home. No safe zone. No nothing.

Dean could just hit himself. He had made it too obvious he was in pain. Why did he do it, why was he so stupid? He acted like he wanted attention. That was what his dad would say.

An attention whore. That was what he was. Desperate for some attention, desperate for love. Desperate for someone to hold him in his arms. Desperate. He was a desperate, pathetic and selfish brat.

No other way around it. No ifs or buts. His dad showed no mercy when it came to physical contact. He made no exception of the verbal contact. His words were hard. Hard as stone. They were harsh. Dean had no idea what it would sound when his dad told him that what he needed.

_“Dean, I love you.”_

When was the last time he heard that? He must have been no older than 7. Because when he was barely 7, his mother escaped the hell that was called home. She was gone, disappeared. One day she was there, next day there was no sign of her.

It made his dad furious. And he of course expressed that on Dean. Not only the beatings got worse, but the words had hit Dean right in his heart. It was that time that his dad told him he had never loved his son. He was not even his son, he was just a brat that happened to be related to him. No family feelings, no love, no nothing. Dean, he hated Dean. Pure hate. Dean had ruined his life. He had chased away the only woman he had ever loved.

But Dean knew that couldn’t be true. Even at 7, Dean knew his dad was wrong. He had seen things that a seven-year old shouldn’t have seen. His father, hitting his mother, forcing her into things that she didn’t want to do. Dean had always hid in his room, curled up in a ball, hidden in the corner of his room. He had his stuffed bear in his hands, crying silent tears.

The fear he felt was indescribable. He heard his mother cry, he heard his dad hitting her. He could her glass breaking and his mother screaming. And all he could think about, all he ever thought of his dad since the moment he showed who he really was.

_Mum had let the devil come into our lives. Mum is married to the boss of the hell. We will go to hell. We will burn down to ashes._

And Dean just wanted it to stop. He wanted to let it all end. And no matter how scared he was of his dad, he wanted the man to hug him, to tell him he is sorry, that he hated what he had done to his family.

Those words never came. His mother was gone and he was alone. He stood alone in this hard life.

“Dean?”

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the four men. “Dean, are you alright? We are worried about you. You have been acting strange lately. Strange and distantly. Is everything alright?” Adam spoke up, wanting to help his friend. He hated seeing Dean suffer and he wanted to be there for him. If he only told them what was wrong.

“E-Everything is fine, guys. Please don’t worry about me.” Dean choked, just wanting to go away from the tense situation. “But we do worry, Dean. Something is up and we want to help you.” Graham said. “Please. It is alright.” Dean said, looking away.

“Is everything alright at home? Did someone close to you pass away?” Richard suddenly asked, getting an elbow in his ribs by Aidan.

Dean stiffed at the words. No, everything was shit at home. Home was not alright. It is not home, it is hell. It is the underworld, using me as their box ball.  

He wanted to beg them for help, he wanted them to take him away from his life. But he didn’t. Instead he replied: “I-I just miss my family, that’s it. I miss them.”

That wasn’t even a complete lie. He missed the times he had when his mother was still there. When his dad hadn’t turned into an abusing monster yet. It were only seven years, but they were the best years he had ever known

It’s sad, only the first seven years of his life he enjoyed. The rest was a living hell.

“Is that really it? But why didn’t you say? We can make you feel at home in just a matter of time!” Adam exclaimed. Dean sighed in relief, happy they finally stopped asking questions.

But Aidan wasn’t so oblivious. He might believe Dean’s missing his family, but that didn’t explain the black and blue face he had.

“But were did those bruises come from then, Dean? What happened? Yesterday it was ‘just’ a blue eye, now it is your entire face.” Aidan said, making Dean sweat all over again.

“T-The door again.” He blurred out. Aidan sighed and shook his head: “Mate, you should do something about that door. It only causes you pain.” Dean quickly nodded: “I-I will. I will get rid of the problem. Soon, I hope.”

Dean turned around and walked away. He looked behind him and saw the men doing the same. He turned back and sighed. That was close. One more move like that and they would not believe him anymore.

 _Soon, I hope_. Yes, Dean wanted to just end it already. Soon, sooner than the movie ended. Sooner than anything.

* * *

 

“You worthless prick! Can’t you do anything right?!’ His father yelled when Dean had told him about the talk he had with Aidan and the rest. Not really told, he was more forced to say it to him.

He grabbed Dean by his neck and hold him up: “Let it happen again and I’ll seriously kill you.” And Dean knew he wasn’t kidding. “B-But the b-bruises, t-they b-b-become v-visible! They are s-suspecting s-something!” Dean squeaked. His dad lessened the grip to think about it for a second. “Flat hand it is then. Nobody is going to notice them now.” His father finally said and immediately hit Dean on his cheek with the flat hand.

Dean fell to the ground and reached for his cheek. His dad hit his hand away and hit him on his back and stomach. Dean cried out in pain and curled up in a ball again.

The night was yet again filled with begs of mercy and cries for help. And yet again, the neighbours turned their backs to it.

* * *

 

The following days it was the same story. His father only hit him with the flat hand and Dean tried to act as normal as possible on set.

But his friends started to think something else of it. Dean was flinching when someone touched him, he was silent the entire time, like he was forbidden to talk out loud. His walking had changed, now they focused on it. His steps were fragile and he had the urge to cover his stomach with his hands.

And one day, they heard silent sobs and found Dean crying in the bathroom. That only made their worries bigger. It was John who had found him and he had tried to cheer him up but Dean had wiped away his tears in a quick motion and had rushed away, quickly telling John he was alright.

John wasn’t cutting it and told the rest of the cast in what state he had found Dean. James became rather mad, not understanding why Dean didn’t tell them. Mark was with James. Dean was keeping problems to himself. Problems that hurt him in some way or another. They all wanted to figure out what was wrong.

“How? Dean isn’t allowing us in. He is hiding it and I hate that.” Graham said when they had sat down to discuss the matter. They were fed up with it, they couldn’t watch Dean like that any longer. It broke them, it hurt them too. It was heart breaking to see Dean silently suffer.

“But I don’t understand. Why is he hiding it? Doesn’t he see we want to help?” Adam asked, looking around the men. “Maybe he thinks we will only make it worse.” Aidan said.

Dean happened to walk past the room when he heard Aidan’s voice. He froze right on the spot and turned to the door.

 _But you don’t get it. You will only make it worse. Even if you don’t mean to do so._ Dean thought to himself. “That’s my point exactly! Why?! We cannot make it worse, can’t you see how he is rotting away? This can’t keep going!” Graham voice belted over the others.

Dean flinched at the word ‘rotting’. Was he rotting away? Was it really that clear he was everything but okay? He couldn’t listen to another word they said and walked away from the door. That wasn’t the best move he could make.

If he stayed, he would have heard how they were going to follow him home.

“We can’t do that! That’s spying on his private life!’ Adam hissed, ever the careful one. “Do we have another choice? Dean won’t let us just come along, hell no. That boy doesn’t know how fast to get home. Remember that time we invited him over for a drink? He was anxious the entire evening, it was just sickening to look at.” William muttered.

“Sickening in what way?” Aidan snapped, standing on Adam’s side. “It was like something was waiting for him and I felt bad for him.” William answered, sending a glare at Aidan. “Guys, I hate to say it, but they are right. If we want to find out what is wrong, we have to follow him home. Maybe we will find answers there.” Richard said, surprising everyone.

“Or we can confront him about it. We can go talk to him until he finally tells the truth.” Aidan said. “Or he breaks down and starts crying again.” Mark said, sadness edging every word. “That was seriously breaking my heart, guys. Hearing him sob made my heart shatter into a million pieces. And it wasn’t like every other crying. He was silently sobbing to himself. Like he was afraid, like he was scared. It was so awful to find him like that.” John said, getting  slight teary eyes.

“Alright. We will do it. But only for Dean’s sake. I want him to be okay and happy and cheerful again.” Aidan said, finally agreeing on the other men. Adam sighed and nodded: “I’ll come too.” The men smiled at them. “We will go tomorrow. Give him rest for one more day.” James said and stood up.

But it was no rest. It was torture. Dean felt very stupid for letting John see him crying. He felt like a baby when he saw the way John had looked at him. But he couldn’t help it. It all became too much. The pain, the torture, the words. He couldn’t handle it any longer and had to let it out.

It happened at the wrong place, wrong time.

And at home it only became worse. Dean was curled up on his bed after another beating. His body was broken and all he wanted was to sleep till it was all over. He wanted to skip tomorrow’s shooting day, but he knew he couldn’t. It would  draw too much attention and it would mean his dad had the entire day to beat him up.

He had to fight through it. No matter what.

He had no idea this was one of the last times his dad would ever touch him. Would ever hurt him.

* * *

 

That fateful day, after work, the cast members waited for Dean to leave. Dean was just as broken as the day before and thought no one was looking. They peaked around the corner and watched how Dean looked around him. He dropped his bag and looked down. A tear fell down to the ground and Dean was sobbing. He stood with his back to them and rolled up his shirt to inspect the burning mark on his stomach.

It revealed a bit of his back and Graham had to cover Richard’s mouth with his hand to prevent him from gasping. James had to hold Aidan back from running to him.

That small bit of skin that was showing, looked horrible. There were dried drops of blood and bruises and marks were showing.

Dean was looking at his stomach and hissed in pain. The mark was still burning and it looked horrendous, a mark of a flatiron on his stomach. He rolled his shirt down again and bend down to pick up his bag. He wiped away the tears and opened the door to walk away.

“Fucking hell.” Graham muttered once Dean was out the door. “This is worse than I thought. Come on, we need to go. I need to know what’s wrong.” Aidan hissed and jumped up. He rushed around the corner and opened the door. He peaked outside and saw Dean walking, limping, away. He turned to the rest of the men and gestured to them to come over.

He fully opened the door and they all walked out of it. They kept a safe distance between them and Dean and tried to be as silent as possible.

Dean didn’t notice a thing. He stopped walking, looked up at the stars and whispered: “Where are you mum? I need you.” He felt tears burning in his eyes again and fastened his walking.

The men heard his whisper and it only made them feel worse about themselves. “What the hell is going on?” Richard muttered as he kept looking around him.

* * *

 

Dean arrived home and took a deep breath before opening the door. The smell of alcohol met his nose as he stepped inside. _Shit, dad is drunk_. Dean dropped his bag but had no chance to close the door. His father stomped out of the living room, with a bottle in his hand. He was shaking and couldn’t walk in a straight line.

He pushed Dean out of the house and stepped out of it himself as well: “Why are you sooo damn late, brat?” “I-I’m sorry, dad! I-I c-couldn’t help it!’ Dean cried out. ‘EXCUSES, YOU PATHETIC PRICK!’ His father screamed and threw the bottle inside. Shattered glass flew into every direction and Dean crawled away. His dad grabbed him in his collar and lifted him off the street: “You are in so much trouble, ‘son’!” he yelled and threw him back inside. He slammed the door shut and the process happened all over again.

The other men were frozen right on the spot. They just watched how a man threw Dean on the streets, how he grabbed him in his collar and threw him back inside. The door had slammed shut and they had no idea what could happen next. All of a sudden, the quiet night wasn’t so quiet anymore. Dean’s cries for help disturbed the peace and they saw shadows on the walls of how a boy hold his hands above his head and a man with a bottle repeatedly hitting him. 

It was sickening. 

“Why the fuck isn’t anyone doing something about this?!” Aidan yelled, catching the attention of one of Dean’s neighbours. “My dear boy, this happens every night.” The woman said as she walked over to them. ‘Excuse you?!’ James exclaimed shocked. The woman nodded sad: “Unfortunately it is true. Every night I hear the poor boy crying, I hear him begging for mercy. I see the shadows on my walls. A father, abusing his son. It is horrible.” Aidan stepped back in shock. He froze. No way in hell is Dean being abused. No way in hell is that man his dad. 

Who was he kidding? It all fell into place now. All the bruises, all the pain, all the silent tears. It was abuse all along.

He snapped out of it and yelled: “And why the fuck aren’t you stopping this bullshit?!” “Sir, we can’t! That father is aggressive as can be! He chased away the mother when Dean was only seven! Seven, I tell you! That boy is being abused since he was a child, that man can’t be stopped! If we do so, he will beat us!” the woman exclaimed. “And you can’t face that for Dean?! My god! He is being abused, he is being tortured there! Can’t you see?!’ Aidan yelled. “I close my curtains every night. No, No I can’t see.’ The woman muttered and turned on her heels. ‘That’s sickening, madam! That’s not human what you are doing here!’ 

Dean’s cries got worse and they turned into screams. His father’s voice was above them all, yelling the most horrible things at him. 

They couldn’t listen to it any longer. Graham raced to the door and slammed on it: “Open the door! Open up!” It didn’t help and he couldn’t wait. While the rest came racing over as well, he kicked against the door and broke it open. He rushed inside, trying to find Dean. Aidan was quick with racing after him. 

Graham broke through the living room door and gasped. What he saw, was something he never hoped to see again. 

Dean, curled up in the corner of the room. His neck was black and blue, tears rolling down his cheeks. His shirt was up and there was a sickening mark on his stomach. His face was red from the blood and his arms were covered in more bruises. 

The man, his ‘father’, risen above him, hitting Dean in his face with his hand. He had one hand wrapped around Dean’s throat and was yelling the most horrible things at him.

“You do not deserve to live, Dean!”

“Horrible son you are! Why are we related? You chased her away, you are the cause your mother is not here anymore!”

“P-Please, d-dad! I’m sorry!” Dean cried out, shaking around like a wet dog.

‘O MY GOD!’ Aidan screamed when he entered the room, hearing gasps from the other cast members. The father turned around, still having Dean in his hands. He let go of Dean when he saw the other men 

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?!’ he shouted. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO DEAN?!’ Graham screamed and lunged forward. The man dropped Dean and before having time to do anything else, Graham had him pushed up against the wall. He held him pressed against the cold stones, just like he did to Dean seconds ago.

Dean immediately crawled into a corner and pulled his knees up and pressed them against his chest. He was shaking, crying and sweating all at once. Graham had his father firm against the wall, with William and Jed next to him, helping Graham with restraining his father.

He had done it. He had officially done it. How didn’t he notice them following him? How couldn’t he hear them? Now they knew. Now they knew how pathetic he was. What kind of baby he was. How was he going to explain this to them?

His father was surprised, Dean knew that. Nobody had ever done something to stop him. Everybody stood on the side, watching how he beat the living shit out of his son. How he chased his wife away, out of Dean’s life.

He was panicking, crying into his knees. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he didn’t have to look up to know who’s arms they were.

Aidan was full out shocked when he saw the father beating up Dean like it was daily life. The fear in Dean’s eyes only made it worse. Hearing Dean beg for him to stop broke his heart into a million small pieces. And hearing the words that were thrown at him.. Aidan couldn’t believe what was happened and without realizing he  screamed out in shock, getting the rest in shock mode as well.

Once Graham got his hands on the cruel man, Aidan had rushed to Dean’s side. Dean was trying to get himself as small as possible, knees pulled together, head hidden between his legs. Tears were dropping and Dean’s shaking was not unnoticeable. Dean was black and blue, bruises everywhere. Red liquid dropped from his forehead and Aidan saw more shattered glass.

He saw Dean was in immense pain and didn’t want to make it worse. Therefore he carefully wrapped his arms around Dean, in a hope it would make it slightly better. As Aidan already expected, Dean flinched at first, opening his mouth to scream, but he relaxed when he recognized it was Aidan. Dean buried his head into Aidan’s chest, getting Aidan’s shirt wet from the tears 

Aidan didn’t mind. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Dean and let him cry. “Oh, Deano.” He whispered as he rubbed Dean’s back. Dean’s shoulders were shaking like mad and the bruises on his arms got finally visible. Aidan hold back a gasp, seeing how bad they were. The sides were turning red and purple and it even became a little black in the middle of the bruises.

Aidan felt anger boiling inside of him. How could that man, his own father, abuse Dean like that? And it happened every single damn day. Aidan could just hit himself for not going to Dean sooner. He could have stopped it earlier.

Adam had no idea what to do and joined Aidan. He carefully laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder and Aidan calmed Dean down when he started panicking again. Adam looked up at Aidan: “What do we do, Aid? I don’t know what to do!” “One thing we do, is taking Dean with us when we leave. He cannot stay here, under no circumstances. Second thing we do, is call the police.” “I’ll call!” James exclaimed and immediately reached for his cell phone. He dialed the number and rushed out of the room for a bit.

“This is all your bloody fault, worthless prick! Why did you have to act like fucking baby already?!” Dean’s father yelled at Dean and struggled to get free from Graham’s firm grip. Dean buried his head deeper in Aidan’s chest and the Irish lad shot the man a very deadly glare.

Graham never let go of the man. He was strong, but not strong enough for Graham. Graham had him pinned against the wall, with the help of Mark. The man kept on cursing, yelling, shouting. But they didn’t let go or said a word to him.

“I-I’m s-s-so sorry, g-guys!” Dean squeaked and kept on sobbing. “No, no. Don’t say anything, Dean. It’s alright. We first need to get you out of here.” Aidan soothed him and kept on rubbing his back. Adam did the same thing and said: “You do not need to apologize. You have no reasons to.” “B-But I d-do! I-I s-shut you out!” Dean whimpered. “You had your reasons, Dean. Now calm down, we’ll get you out of here in no time.” Aidan whispered.

James ran back inside, digging his phone back in his back pocket: “They are on the way.” “Thanks, James. Quick, grab a blanket for Dean.” Richard said, who was standing on the side from the moment they stepped in. James nodded and Richard walked over to Dean.

He crunched down next to him and laid his hand on top of Dean’s hair: “Deano, you are doing great. You are doing well, you’ll be okay in no time.” He whispered and ruffled Dean’s hair.

But he wasn’t sure about that. Dean had gone through an incredibly tough life, a big trauma, that was for sure. He had no idea how Dean was going to cope with this experience.

* * *

 

10 minutes later, the police arrived and Peter opened the door for them. They rushed inside with a big group and took over Dean’s father from Graham and Mark. They shackled his hands and immediately pushed him inside the car.

One police man sank down next to Dean and looked at the men around him: “Sir, we’ll make sure he’s behind bars for a very long time. I’ll get an ambulance for you.” “Is that really necessary? Can’t we just take him with us already? Dean needs rest.” Jed sighed, only wanting Dean to get some rest. “We need to make sure he hasn’t broken anything and-god, that burn mark definitely needs checking. I’ll call immediately.” The man stood up and reached for his phone.

“Burn mark?” Adam asked and they looked down on Dean’s stomach. “Oh my god…” Richard whispered. The mark of a flatiron was still fresh on Dean’s flesh. It was swollen and burned very badly. It surprised them it hadn’t burn through the skin yet.

"What kind of sickening things did that man do to you..” Aidan whispered as Dean only started crying harder. He looked up at the rest and all the men were trying to comfort Dean in their own way. It helped a bit, but Dean was far from okay.

A little less than 10 minutes after the police man had called, the ambulance arrived.

Aidan helped Dean up and held his arms wrapped around him as they walked outside. Dean was still covered in his blanket and stayed close to Aidan. The blue lights from the ambulance were bright and more and more neighbors walked outside, curious to see what was going on.

Aidan and Adam helped Dean inside the ambulance and the paramedic carefully took off the blanket. She checked every single limp of Dean and soon found out Dean had indeed broken a few bones. His arm was broken on two spots, a bone in his leg had snapped and the burn mark had burned away a layer of skin.

They decided to take him to the hospital and Aidan insisted on going with them. The rest of the cast had to stay and decided to get everything ready at Aidan’s temporary house, as Dean was going to stay at Aidan’s place for a while.

* * *

 

On the way to the hospital, Dean couldn’t stop crying and wincing in pain. Aidan felt miserable and sick. That man was sick in his head, no other explanation. Where was Dean’s mother? Was she dead? Did she hide and let the father beat her son to death?

He held his arms wrapped around Dean’s smaller body and kept him close until they arrived at the hospital.

Dean was checked up and it was decided Dean had to stay a few days, especially because of the burning marks. Aidan at first didn’t want to leave Dean behind, but there was no choice.

And he left, without Dean.

* * *

 

It was late when he arrived home and found the lads on the couch, looking tired as heck.

“Aidan! Finally! Where is Dean?!” They all turned around and Aidan fell down on the couch. “He has to stay for a few more days. Man, it looked back. Burning marks, covering his entire stomach. And his arms and back.. I get sick just thinking about that dick wipe that did this to him.” Aidan said as he turned off his TV.

“His father. His bloody own father! That man is mad in his head! Goddamn it, abusing his own son!” Graham exclaimed angry. “He burned the skin of Dean with a flatiron. They came to that conclusion in the hospital.” Aidan whimpered and buried his head into his hands. ‘A flatiron?! My god, this isn’t human, this is sickening! Where did that dick get all those idiotic ideas?! Burning the skin of Dean with an flatiron, my god.” James muttered.

“We can’t let Dean go on set next week. He needs some rest from this.” Adam spoke up. “Damn straight you are.” Mark nodded in agreement. “Guys, Dean whispered something to me on the way there and it shocked me. It shocked me so bad.” Aidan suddenly said.

They all turned to him and Aidan choked: “He told me that, that his mother had let the devil into his house. And that he saw no father anymore, but the devil itself. Ever since he was seven.” “Unbelievable. A child shouldn’t see his father as the devil. This is fucking wrong.” Graham said, clearly hating Dean’s father already.

“Dean must have been so fucking scared at home. No wonder he didn’t-Hang on… Oh my god, no way!” Stephen suddenly yelled and hit himself against his forehead. “What?!” William asked. “Don’t you get it? Because WE forced him into coming with us two nights ago, that man beat him twice as much! Of course for coming home late! My god, we have caused Dean more pain!” Stephen exclaimed.

Nobody said anything. Aidan started breathing heavily. He caused his own friend, his best friend, a hell lot of pain. High probably the ironer. “We are the cause of that burning mark..” Aidan whispered. “I-I don’t know what to tell him! What have we done?! And he specifically told us not to tag him along!” Richard exclaimed, voice rising in panic. “We, we just need to be there for him. We need to support him in every way possible. And maybe, he might tell us what happened. But he is not ready for that yet. We need to help him through the recovery.” Jed said, feeling extremely empty and guilty.

* * *

 

The next day, they couldn’t go to Dean due to their schedule. Peter, Luke, Martin, Evangeline and Ian had no idea from what had happened last night and were therefore very confused to not find Dean among them.

“You might want to sit down for this, it is very serious.” Aidan said and they immediately did as they were told. “Who’s going to tell this? This is harder than I thought it would be.” Adam choked, only causing the other five to be more anxious about it.

“I will tell.” Aidan spoke up and sat down on the opposite of the five clueless people. The rest of the dwarf-cast went standing behind Aidan. Aidan took a deep breath and said: “Last night we, we found out that.. That Dean.. That Dean has been abused by his father.”

They said nothing for a while. Ian’s and Evangeline’s eyes had widened and their hands had covered their mouth. Martin didn’t cover his mouth and just let it hang open. Peter had both his hands covering his mouth and Luke was in utter shock, frozen. “Oh my god..” Evangeline choked out, not able to say more.

Aidan looked up and Graham said: “Dean is now in the hospital. His father has been arrested last night. But it was very bad. That man had burned Dean’s skin, he was black and blue.” “That is impossible! Before the filming started, I talked to Dean’s father! He seemed so nice!’ Peter exclaimed. “Clearly not, as he abused his own bloody son!” Ian exclaimed, looking shocked as ever.

“How is he?” Martin whispered, staring blanc at the ground. “He is better than last night, but I wouldn’t call him okay. He was hysteric, crying, panicking. It scared me. And the worst thing is, that we walked in on that ‘father’ hitting Dean. But Dean is calmer now. He of course still can’t talk about it, but he is doing good. In fact, they can release him in two days’ time.” Aidan told them.

“I want Dean to take a break from filming. This is a horrible experience and I cannot expect him to go happily film after this.” Peter spoke up, not over the shock yet.

“That was what we were hoping for. Thank you, Peter.” Jed thanked Peter and the director nodded. “Unbelievable. What an asshole is that man. How can you hit and beat up your own child?” Luke muttered, finally saying something.

“That was what we were wondering about. That man is mad in his head. Constantly yelling at Dean, couldn’t stop hitting him. He had burned Dean’s skin with a flatiron.” James said. “A FLATIRON?! HAS THAT DICK COMPLETELY LOST HIS MIND?!” Evangeline exclaimed, hitting the table with her fist. Luke wrapped his arms around her shoulders, in an attempt to calm her down.

“We wanted to ask for you to be careful with Dean and support him in any way possible. This is very tough on him and we can’t let him suffer alone anymore.” Richard said, looking at the rest. They were quick with  nodding.

‘Of course. That shouldn’t even be a question. Poor Deano.” Luke spoke up, rubbing his face. “I will support him with everything I got. Dean will not be sad another second when he’s with me.” Evangeline said, straightening her back. “I will support too of course.” Ian said, sending a nod to the other cast members. “My support is 100%. Dean shouldn’t even suffer in the first place.” Martin spoke up. Peter nodded too: “You know you can count on me.”

* * *

 

And they kept true to their words. A few days after Dean was released, he did his first steps on set again. He knew he couldn’t do anything with a broken arm and leg, but he wanted to be there so he wouldn’t miss something.

Everybody supported him with all they got. Aidan didn’t leave his side and Evangeline did, like she said she would, everything she could to keep the smile on Dean’s face.

Dean was looking better. He didn’t walk on set with a broken body, with a frightened look on his face. He looked fresh, if you looked through the bruises.

Dean was feeling better himself as well. The bruises hurt, but knowing his dad wouldn’t cause more made the pain lessen. It felt great not to be afraid anymore. Having his friends around him to support and help him.

He hasn’t told anybody about what had happened exactly yet but he was planning on doing so. But not yet. It was too soon. All he tried to do was forgetting it all. He wanted to remove every single thought of it out of his head.

The father that beaten him up was no longer home. The pain he was used to was no longer part of his life. He didn’t need to hide anymore. He didn’t need to run from the truth.

Yet, his mother was still gone. Still no mum to give him the comfort that he needed. What if she was dead? She would never know about the man that had broken her being behind bars.

Dean thought about it every day, even when he didn’t want to think about it. He was very happy to live with Aidan though. Aidan was overprotective and at the moment, Dean couldn’t wish for something else. His best friend, helping him through everything.

Some days, Dean would break down in tears, not able to cope with it at that moment. And Aidan would be there, to comfort him. And if it wasn’t Aidan, it was Evangeline. Or Martin. Or Jed. They all helped out and Dean couldn’t wish for better friends.

His silent calls for help did help out. His begging hasn’t been for nothing.

He didn’t cry silent tears anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me please! Of course I never want this to happen to Dean in real life, fuck no. If this would occur in real life, I'd be crying. You know what, you can be mad at me.


End file.
